


Love You Too, Iron Man

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Some words are hard to say





	Love You Too, Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> I is for Iron Man

Tony wasn’t sure what Steve wanted or needed. He knew life was hard for him, knew that he often felt afloat in a world that made no sense to him. Tony also knew he loved Steve, but had never been able to say the words. He hoped his actions showed Steve how he felt, but he knew from past experience that even his actions sometimes came off as callous and selfish. 

It was easier to give things to people he cared about than to tell them or to do those little things that most people did to show love. He bought Steve a new motorcycle. He gave him anything he expressed an interest in, leather jackets, boots anything. 

Yet there was something lacking. 

He watched Steve sleep. He was quiet tonight. Some nights he woke screaming. Some nights he lay there all night staring at the ceiling. Some nights Tony could hear him do - other things. He wanted to turn to him, to take him in his arms and tell him it would be all right, but he didn’t. 

Steve was incredibly beautiful, even now, after several years and thousands of miles wear and tear on him since he’d been thawed. His hair was longer and he had a beard. He even had a few wrinkles here and there. Hell, he was only in his early thirties. Hell fire, Tony thought, I’m pushing fifty! 

Tony leaned close and kissed his face above his beard. Steve made an odd little contented sound. Tony whispered words that he’d never said aloud. “I love you, Cap. More than you’ll ever know.”

Tony lay back, flat on his back and started at the ceiling himself. He’d only been there a few moments when Steve turned over and moved close, putting his head on Tony’s shoulder and putting one arm over Tony’s chest. “Love you, too, Iron Man,” he mumbled and settled back into sleep.


End file.
